Velocidrome Ecology
In-Game Information The alpha monster that leads a Velociprey pack. They are larger and have a more prominent crest. Highly territorial, but will retreat to a safe place when injured to recover. Taxonomy Order: Saurischia - Suborder: Bird Feet - Infraorder: Runner Wyvern - Family: Velociprey The Velocidrome is the leader of a Velociprey pack. It is closely related with Giadrome, Gendrome, Iodrome and the Dog Wyvern Superfamily. Habitat Range Velocidrome and their packs have a presence in forest and jungle areas of the Old World. Other breeds of Prey are also known to have certain roaming grounds. All species of Prey are very adaptable to many environments so they are common and tough to wipe out. Ecological Niche Velocidrome are the least powerful of the drome raptors at a young age if they reach an elder age they become the strongest. They have no venom or neurotoxin producing organs, but can jump farther than any other 'drome'. While Velocidrome are stronger then the rest of the pack, they are nothing to most Wyverns with the exception of the Yian Kut-Ku, with whom they battle for food and territory. Despite this, it can be assumed the Velocidrome is at least at the middle of the food chain, as their extremely sharp claws could cause a lot of damage to unwary adversaries, and due to their great speed, they can easily escape from predators who overwhelm them. These predators include Rathalos, Rathian, Yian Garuga, Seregios, Plesioth, Nargacuga, Espinas, Abiorugu, and predatory Elder Dragons. Biological Adaptations Its speed and agility are its main strengths. Using these advantages, the Velocidrome will leap around in large strides - often using this tactic to bring its prey down. The Velocidrome is heavily set in its pack mentality and will rarely fight alone if possible. As a Velocidrome ages more of its middle hand claws turn orange and large, its tail length becomes longer and its crest becomes fully developed and prominent it will become the strongest of the Runner Wyverns as a mere jump attack can cause a small quake, though it is rare for a Drome to reach this old age due to hunters and other predators. In this elder age it is a danger even to master hunters. Behavior Due to its usual weak physical strength, Velocidrome are forced to group up into packs whilst hunting. The sly beast will first target weak, young or sickly creatures in the hope of an easy kill. If threatened, its not unknown for a Velocidrome to intimidate larger creatures attempting to feast on its kill. Still, its bravery only goes so far, for an adult Velocidrome will only attempt an open battle with, at most, an average sized Yian Kut-Ku. Velocidromes sometimes prefer two leaders in a pack because it improves the hunting strength of pack and they can split into two groups for hunting or one half hunts while the other stays back at the nest, raising and watching over the young for trouble, especially for average sized monsters. In most of these cases, it is assumed the Velocidromes in question are brothers or mates who wisely share their power, rarely getting into fights with each other. With their new status as a leader comes extra responsibilities, as the Velocidrome must be worried at all times about maintaining it´s position as a leader. Challenges by rival Velocidrome and other packs such as the other Dromes and the Great Jaggi of the New World are frequent for territory, and these battles often cause the Velocidrome to receive scars, which earns the respect and loyalty from its subordinate Velociprey. Category:Monster Ecology